


Crackship Au dump

by Beautiful_alone



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Red vs. Blue
Genre: ALL OF IT, Headcanon, I suck at writeing fanfic, M/M, Other, but am good at makeing au's, im actually not but still, im sorry, its all crackships, lets get this unbaked yeast, pollyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_alone/pseuds/Beautiful_alone
Summary: I'ma a mess but I love my bbys way to much not to write about them. Most of it is shit posting so just be warned. Also it might be minorly ooc tell I figure out how to write in character.





	Crackship Au dump

Mermaid au: note before I start-up I don't really have a plan in any of this it's just a bunch of head cannons anyone can use \\-/ I'm just bored and want more fanfiction

\- I don't know what I'm doing but whatever  
\- I'm start with Locus cause he's a babe  
\- Locus is a mermaid that use to work for bounty hunters interested in Sea suff and that's how he met Felix, and later Simmons and Griff  
\- Chorus will be an ocean are with really awesome tresure that chours wanted  
\- also locus is a mermaid shark. I don't care what type of shark you think he is, but he's a mermaid shark and that's final

\- could be born a mermaid could have been turned into a mermaid later on in life - same with all of them (I now have two different mermaid au fics fuck) -for turned locus it was probably by Felix or because of Felix, cause like, angst, also Felix was an important part of locus past so yeah, angst. - and later on Locus probably accidentally turns grif and later grif turns Simmons on purpose cause if he's a memaid might as well be a group - for born mermaid stuff, Grif is a wale shark mermaid, cause they big soffties secretly even tho they're sharks, could also just be a goldfish mermaid, though that sounds boring it's not, cause they're really cool cause they have the best scales visually ;) -


End file.
